The Three Slayers Collide
Chapter One: Meeting and Confusion Random Trail, Galley Island We see two teenagers heading though a forest, walking down a path. "Tsuyo-sama, how come we have to go towards this place again?" a strange blue-skinned girl questioned. She had short blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a red and white checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans, strangely not wearing shoes. The teen beside her, presumably Tsuyo, sighed with his eyes closed. He had brown wavy hair and light skin. He was wearing a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that had a strange symbol on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, was a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a piercing red, and stated. "Kogū, you know exactly why we are heading to Miniana. There is an infestation of trolls and tigers and they need mages to help clear them out of the area." The blue girl or now, Kogū pouted and replied. "Kogū remembers that, it's just why do we have to take this way? My feet are starting to hurt from all the rocks." Tsuyo looked at her and said. "Because it's the cheapest way." Kogū looking at him, in shook, could only think to herself. "So blunt!" They continued down the path until they eventually wandered upon a wide open area. They quickly noticed that there were two people in the area already. Meanwhile, in the Middle of the open area ''' There was two people at the open area, a little one and a tall one. The little one was a little red cat with black shirt and short, the other guy was a tall man with little spiky brown hair, black jacket-cloak, black shirt and black pants with matching black boots. The two were observing a Vulcan, a rather idiotic Vulcan to be precise. "Aw man, this is so stupid. Why are we following him again?" The cat asked the man. "Because this fucking ape just stole our food!!!" The man yelled, a vein popping on his forehead, as he pointed at the Vulcan that was doing a rather stange dance, almost like it was mocking them . "It was just your junk food. So let's get moving, there's nothing to do here" The cat replied, moving to leave the area. "Reggie, you do know that your fish is with my food, right?" The man questioned Reggie, in a rather teasing manner. Reggie suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at the man with hollow eyes, before screaming out. "Damon, you trolled me! AHHHHHH!!!! MY FISH!" Reggie jumped toward the Vulcan and began to assault the it's head but was having little-to-no effect. '''Meanwhile, on a nearby trail Nearby that area, two more people were walking through the forest. One was a cloaked boy with black hair and the other was a girl with pink hair. "Eugene-nii, are we there yet?" Meredy was asking the person she thought of as an older brother. "We're about halfway to town." Eugene replied noticing that she was getting tired. "Why don't we climb up that tree and take a break? I heard a Vulcan nearby so it'd be better to let it pass by us." They then proceeded to climb up. Back with Tsuyo and Kogū "Tsuyo-sama?" "Yes, Kogū" he responded. "Is that cat trying to beat up a Vulcan?" Kogū questioned. Tsuyo and Kogū were both crouching down in a bush, watching the strange cat was still assaulting the Vulcan with little effect. "Yes, it is." Tsuyo replied and sighed, as he pondered what to do. He could go around this strange scene and continue heading towards Miniana, but then the cat could get hurt and Kogū would probably complain about this for days-no, weeks. Or he could he help the cat and be delayed even further. Tsuyo thought about it for a second, before sighing. He stood up and drew the sword from his back and said "Well, I might as well help the poor creature out." He disappeared in a burst of speed, Kogū crying out in shock from his burst of speed. Little Fight and Embankment "Damn Reggie, I have to finish this up?" Damon sighs and stand in battle position "He ate my fish!!! This is foolish thing to do with an CAT!" The vulcan only slaps Reggie and the same goes around flying and stops at a tree "Ok then! EIRYU NO.......TEKKEN!!!!" Damon arm became black and then Damon hits the Vulcan at his face sending him at the same tree that Reggie went Damon then sees, three shadows comicaly jumping of the tree and landing, he then sees the tree begins to fall in above his head. The vulcan was seeing stars and the tree were failing (Note: The tree is 6 meters tall) "HOLYCRAPSHIT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE TREE IS AFTER ME!!!!!!!!" Damon begins to run and stumbles in a stone, falling and rolling down in the embankment "HELP ME! REGGIE!" "Awn Damon, I'm tired. So..." "HELP ME NOW FUCKING CAT, OR I WON'T CATCH FISHS TO YOU" Damon continues "OF COURSE, CUZ YOU'RE GONNA DIE, NOOOO MY FISH, OK I WILL HELP" Reggie uses his aera and then flies catching Damon "AH You ate so much food, you're fat!" The tree was closing in on them and Reggie was desperately going as fast as he could. All of a sudden, they felt someone grab them out of the tree's path. Blam "Are you okay?" Meredy said after pulling them out of the way (She has a hood on right now). "You're not hurt are you?" "HUH, Don't worry lady. I'm not hurt anymore, just a question, you're a doctor? Cuz only your voice has healed me!" Damon takes her hands and leave an kiss in her hands in a gentle way. "um, I'm not a doctor but my older brother is one." Meredy replied as she took off the hood revealing her face. Just looking upon her face made Damon petrify due to her beauty. "GAH" Damon then petrifies with hearts coming out of him Reggie sees Damon petrify staring at Meredy "GAAH" Reggie then begins to comicaly cry "NOOOOO!!!! WHO'S GONNA CATCH MY FISH?" Reggie stops "Last time he only nosebleeded, he never petrified" Reggie talks to Meredy. "Is that so?" Meredy asked keeping her smile not knowing that she was the cause. After a minute of him staying like that, he immediately jumped up filled with energy. "So beauty, how about a dinner? A Romantic One!" Damon pulls out a table and two chairs from his pocket(WTF?) and the dinner comes as well "Tell me, how many times did you win Miss Fiore Contest?" "I've never participated in one." Meredy said somewhat surprised at the sudden appearance of furniture. "That's a shame, you would have won every one." Damon said flirtily. "Thank you, I guess?" Meredy replied a bit nervously. "Hey Meredy, where's that guy and cat you saved? I just put the tree back in place and I can treat them now if needed." Eugene said walking in becoming surprised at the sudden table scene. "What the heck?" Damon continues flirting with Meredy, then Meredy says "Eugene-nii" "Huh, Eugene-nii? Sorry I didn't notice you" Damon says with a crazy face. "Don't worry, that happens all time" Eugene answered to Damon's surprise. "And mind if I ask what you're doing with my little sister?" "Nothing, just knowing her" Damon replied trying not to screw up in front of his new crush's older sibling "I'm getting suspicious of you." Eugene said. Suddenly, Kogū walked out from the bush, looking around until she spotted Damon and ran over to him. "Tsuyo-sama, you disappeared all of a sudden!" She cried out and noticed Meredy. "Who is this, Tsuyo-sama?" Before Damon could question who this girl was, Tsuyo appeared beside him. "Kogū, this man looks nothing like me. Can't you spot the differences?" Kogū looked back and forth between Tsuyo and Damon, her eyes hollow. She was silent for a moment, before screaming out "Ahhhhhh! There are two Tsuyo-sama's!" "By the way guys, who're you all?" Damon asks. "I'm Tsuyo Ryokō and the hysterical mess behind me is Kogū" Tsuyo introduced while Kogū was sputtering nonsense about twins, clones, and other odd things. "I'm Eugene and this is Meredy." Eugene said. "What about you playboy?" "Well, before answering, tell me your magic and guild please" Damon requested. "Okay." Eugene said before trapping Damon to the tree behind him. "I can control plants and I'm from Fairy Tail." "I use Magulity sense." Meredy said using a energy sword to cut him free. "Well see this" Damon left arm got black and Damon punchs the tree "Eiryuu no Tekken!" The tree goes down destroying more. "You're a Dragon Slayer huh?" Eugene questioned. "And please refrain from destroying too much." "You haven't seen all" Damon turns his right with flames "Honoryu no Tekken" Damon hits an giant rock destroying it. "I think that'll be enough" Meredy said. "It'd be bad if the animals' habitat got destroyed." "Sorry about it, I don't like so much destruction" Damon takes her hands again in a gentle way "You're such a gentleman" Meredy said with a smile. "Would you stop trying to flirt with my little sister?" Eugene said looking pissed. Damon just ignores him and continues with his flirting. "If you are done making a fool of yourself, I would like to demonstrate my magic." Tsuyo said, in a rather snappish tone. He stretched out his left hand and called out "Kansō: Shuryū no Yoroi(Requip: Armor of The Vermillion Dragon)". Suddenly a flash of red appeared around his left hand, blinding everyone. The light quickly died out to reveal that he now had a red gauntlet on his hand. "As you can see, I use Kansō(Requip) to summon multiple weapons and armor" Tsuyo explained. "Why do you smell like a dragon when equiped with this? By the way do you two know the Hybrid Dragon?" Damon asks. "I do feel obliged to answer that and I can't say I've heard of this Hybrid Dragon" Tsuyo responded, as he unequiped the gauntlet while still ignoring Kogū ranting in the background. "Can you say it again? In normal words, I didn't understand what you said" Damon idiotly said, starching his head in a confused manner. Tsuyo sighed, something he noticed he was doing a lot of lately, and said "In layman's terms, I will not tell you and no." "What're you doing here?" Damon asks with a strange face. "We are heading towards Miniana to cl-" Tsuyo began to explain but was cutoff by Kogū, who suddenly shouted out "A battle!" It was quiet for what felt like a minute, before Tsuyo asked "Kogū, just what are you going about now?" "It's simple, Tsuyo-sama #1. We have a battle between you and Tsuyo-sama #2. Who ever wins is the real Tsuyo-sama." "Uhh? Your girlfriend is mad!" Damon yelled. "Please refrain from addressing her as my girlfriend and she is not mad, she's just very naive to certain things and reacts differently. "Well still, I don't need to lose anymore time with a stupid fight, so I'm not gonna fight" Damon said. "For once, I agree with you" Tsuyo stated. However, both Tsuyo and Damon were suddenly grabbed by what looked like whips of sorts that were made from water that were connected to Kogū's hand. Kogū, with her hair blocking her eyes, said in a rather dark voice "Both Tsuyo-sama's will fight to prove who is the true Tsuyo-sama. Am I clear?" "No, you're not my father or my mother, stop right now!" Damon was realising his aura. Kogū, feeling the whip being heated, retracted the whips and dropped to her knees, clutching her hand. "I have no time for this nonsense. Let's go Meredy." Eugene said as he turned to leave. The pinkette followed after. "I have to go by this way too, let's get moving Reggie" Damon said. "Hey Eugene, Meredy, where're you two going?" "Away from you." Eugene said bluntly. "I'm not letting anyone like you touch my little sister." Tsuyo was kneeled down beside Kogū, holding her burnt hand, examining it. "Seems like he was somehow able to burn you though you Water Magic." He Baganda to pull out some bandages and ointment from his bag. "You're definitely the real Tsuyo-sama. That fake Tsuyo is a big jerk! He hurt Kogū" Kogū exclaimed, whimpering a bit due the ointment being rubbed on the burn. "Don't worry. I'll set this straight." He said, a voice of calmness. Tsuyo stood up and walked towards Damon, grabbing his shoulder to prevent him from leaving. "Listen, I know the Kogū can and is a handful but what you did was unnecessary and I would like it if you would apologize or else" Tsuyo requested, in a stern tone. "I apologize, my mind is unstable, when anything reminds me of.....I get mad, i really apologize" Damon apologized, having a look of slight shame. "'He is rather emotional to small things?" Tsuyo pondered in his thoughts. "Well, Eugene, I'm only at the same way of yours, I'm only searching for my papa" "How interesting, we also have to go the same path that you all are going." Tsuyo announced, while Kogū went to speak with Reggie about something random possibly. Eugene and Meredy began climbing a tree and decided to go by branch. "Wow, a hot ninja pinkette." Damon said in awe from seeing Meredy's physical abilities. "I almost pity what Eugene will do to this idiot for flirting with his sister. Keyword being almost." Tsuyo thought to himself as he resuumoned the red gauntlet to his left hand and inspected it, as he walked down the path with Kogū trailing behind him. "Hey Tsuyo, you're searching for a dragon?" Damon questioned with hidden interest. "No, I am not. I'm heading to Miniana to complete a job" Tsuyo said. "What made you think I was searching for a Dragon?" "You smells like one" Damon said, bluntly. "So I'm in search for my papa." "Sorry to disappoint you Damon-san but this gauntlet is probably what you are smelling. It allows me to use Dragon Slayer Magic, although I will not reveal the element to either of you." Tsuyo said "And what of you, Eugene-san? Why are you out here?" "We just had some buisness in the town nearby here." Eugene replied as the two of them continued jumping from branch to branch. "Well, I need to meet my bio father" Damon jumps the branch too, "Man, you're annoying." Eugene said as he saw Damon's persistance. "Do you know Dante? Dante D. Draco?" Damon asks. "No, and if he's somebody important, I don't care." Eugene says. "Eugene-nii doesn't know much about the government since he grew up without really needing to learn about them." Meredy explained for Eugene's attitude. "He's your father correct?" "Y-Y-e-eah" Damon shows to be nervous. "Fair warning, he's not the most righteous person on the council." Meredy said. "He's a spy for a group called Shadow Broker. They're bad news." "I know, I know, I know" Damon then kneels down and shakes his head with his hands and begins to cry "But He's a good guy, I know it" Eugene patted him on the shoulder. "And that is all that matters. That you know that he is a good person, not what other people think." "Yeah He helped me! He has the same feelings, He think the same way, He's feeling bad for mother too!" Damon recovers himself "Exactly, you should not be swayed by other people's ignorance. He might be in that group for a reason, maybe revolving around you and your mother" Tsuyo said in a reassuring tone. "She's dead" said Damon, as he jumped back to the branches. "I see, my condolences for bringing up the sensitive subject." Said Tsuyo. "No problem, I was born in Moonlight Village in Gecko's Island and then lived in Dawn Village" Damon says "Hey, that's my village too" Meredy remembered however, tears began to form at her eyes. "Meredy, you're recalling it again aren't you?" Eugene said with worry knowing what Meredy went through. "Perhaps, we should discus something else?" Tsuyo suggested. "That'd probably for the best." Meredy said wiping the tears from her eyes. "To switch topics, why are you still following us!?!?" Eugene exclaimed as he saw that they were still being tailed. "Do not act so rash. Do you not remember? We have to travel this way to Miniana and this is path leading to it." Tsuyo said as he beckoned Kogū to get on his back, jumping into the trees. "Now I feel like changing direction then to get away from you people." Eugene said somewhat rudely. "Please forgive Eugene-nii's rudeness." Meredy said. "He's not really used to being with people outside of the guild." "It is alright. Your brother's annoyance is quite justified. However, you should not have to apologize for him." Tsuyo said. "Well, I'm just saying what he's thinking." Meredy said. "Except to people he's close to, he finds it hard to say stuff such as apologies." "Tsuyo is right, Meredy. You don't have to do everything for your brother!" Damon says calmly. "If you want me to talk, then I'll speak for myself" Eugene said his expression not changing. "Well, I won't be able to show who I am very well in this situation except through fighting. How about we have a little spar?" He then jumps to the ground from several feet up without any injury. "I've been wanting a good fight for a while." Ïf you want, I already know your smell!" Eugene looks to him "Smells like leaves, man, do you bathe with aromas? "Did you ever remember the fact that we're in a forest?" Eugene bluntly. "The two of us have been here for hours, of course I'd smell of plants and such. Anyway, are we gonna start this or not?" "Ok, I'm EXCITED!" Damon arms turns to black and he stands in battle position "Let's see what you can do." Eugene said as he drew his bokken. "Special technique: Ghost road" "This gonna get stupid real quickly." ''Tsuyo thought to himself as Kogu cheered, feeling excited for the match. ''"Defensive and Offensive at the same time, the smells says that.....He can become intangible, gh" Damon charges towards him "Eiryuu no..." Only to find that Eugene dissappeared. "Wh-Where'd he go!?!" Intreging. He seems to be able to react his opponet's attacks with his reflexes," ''Tsuyo thought. ''"Althought, I'm quite curious to see what the limit of it is." "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Tidal Wave!" Eugene said as he swung his sword in an attack. "Shadow Drive" Damon quickly becomes invulnerable and evades the attack, with an dark aura around him and vicious red eyes "Now I should show......EIRYU NO TEKKEN" Damon hits Eugene below in the chest. Surprisingly, Eugene just grinned. "Is that really the best you can do?" Eugene said as he got back up. "How did you not take damge from that?" Damon said surprised. "I could see your attack." Eugene replied. "I just decided to watch you full movement before lessening the damage from being hit by moving backwards. Anything else you got? "Oh I've got another one, it's Eienryu no Tekken!" Damon exclaimed before throwing another hit this time with fire mixed in. "Forest Armor: 7 Bush!" Eugene then took the hit but wasn't affected much by the fire. He had covered his body in this strange looking plant. "So predictable, using fire like that. However, this plant is a rare species that's fireproof. Now, Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" He swung and a large ammount of air pressure went flying at Damon. "Through you didn't know THIS FIRE ESSENCE!" The flames tha was trying to burn eugene's armor expanded and caused an explosion, then his attack hits me, letting blood out of me and as well the explosion hurts him as well. "That actually hurt." Eugene said getting up. "But Natsu's hurt a whole lot more. Might as well start trying a little." "Well well, We're only playing, don't compare me to him please, He's more powerful, through I haven't unlocked my second origin!" Damon said. "I don't really care if you have second origin" Eugene said bluntly. "You don't have to brag about it." "I don't have one! I even need to unlock it" Damon says "Hey, Do you know where the 3th most powerful Wizard saint is?" Damon asked. "He does seem to like to brag a lot, doesn't he?" ''Tsuyo thought, in a deadpanded manner. ''"Wait a moment. Why am I still here anyways?" Kogū, who was watching the fight with great enthusiasm, yelled out,"Don't hold back! Break his legs in half!" Tsuyo could feel sweat dripping down his neck at the strange sight, thinking to himself,"Oh yeah, '''that's '''why." "What the fuck! How am I supposed to do that???" Damon screamed, looking over at the four sitting on a nearby log, completely ignoring Eugene. "You act like a big shot yet you can't even pay attention to your opponent." Eugene said, appearing at Damon's side with his bokken at Damon's neck. "You don't seem to have your basics down." "Yeah! Now finish him!" Kogu cried out, causing Meredy and Reggie to hide behind Tsuyo. "Honestly, where is she learning all of these things?" Tsuyo questioned, feeling even more sweat dripping down his neck. "If you could leave so many openings, it'd be impossible for you to beat me as you are now." Eugene said. "Even though I thought that was rude, it is true that Eugene-nii could have killed you at any time." Meredy said. "Sorry Eugene, sorry to disapoint you, but this is the fifth day that I haven't eaten anything" Damon said kneeling "I really need to go to the caravan, I have to sleep" "This fool has an excuse for everything, doesn't he?" Tsuyo thought, sighing. "Seriously, don't think nothing about me" Damon went to leave, but knees and fall down. "Boo! Kick while he is down!" Kogū screeched out, drinking a soda that appeared out of nowhere. Is this my fault? Have I been unintentional violent around her and she just picked it up?"' Tsuyo could only ponder. "You're all gonna to Miniana right? Well, we have an caravan, if you wish you can travel with us" Reggie says activating Aera and grabbing Damon with a little difficulty "And he will sleep for all the trip" Reggie goes to a caravan that was in the road near there. "That was stupid." Eugene commented as he saw them fly away. "Let's go Meredy, I don't feel like being near that idiot for much longer." The two then jumped back into the trees, being cloaked by the night. "What a waste of time. Come Kogū, We need to continue to the town." Tsuyo said, walking down the trail with Kogū chasing after him, yelling at him to slow down. End of Chapter Chapter Two 2 days later; Random Trail at Night, Galley Island Tsuyo is walking down a road, carrying Kogū. "Honestly, that job was not worth it," Tsuyo muttered to himself, careful not to wake Kogū. "I mean seriously, the Tigers were practically harmless and the Vulcans were just dancing to a strange song about shuffling from some boy's headphones." Tsuyo sighed and continued down the path. The job was rather pathetic and he didn't even get a descent fight. "I wish I had fought Eugene-San or even that arrogant look-a-like of mine" Tsuyo thought in a bitter manner. Meanwhile, rain begins to fall down, the caravan suddenly stops at an nearby three "Your fever are becoming worse than before" Reggie puts an hot towel at Damon's forehead "If Anorak or Hershell were here, you would be better" Reggie then grabs an shroud and covers Damon "That idiot is at the ship...We...should..gha..not disturb him" Damon close his eyes "And Hershell's probably at Magnolia...." Reggie cuts Damon "Alright, I'm gonna talk with him through lacrima" Reggie brings the lacrima and an image appear on it "Hey Hershell how're u? I need a favor" Reggie says Hershell looks from the lacrima and see an sick Damon "HEY WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" "Damon has a fever, could you bring some ingredients?" Reggie asked. "Well, when I'm back, I will bring, sure, good night to you two" Hershell said, leaving. Nearby on an open trail, "Seriously, Eugene-nii!" Meredy exclaimed. "Because of you using a bomb flower, we got seperated from Wendy and Romeo!" Currently the two of them were lost. "Sorry, sorry." Eugene said with a nervous smile. "But we'll find them soon. Why did you want to come with us anyway? We weren't even taking down a dark guild." "Ultear and Jellal had to go off doing their own things leaving me all alone." Meredy said sadly. "Ah well, let's get focused on getting back to the others." Eugene said. 'Now that I think about it, Its safer for Moss to be away from Meredy so he won't suffocate from her death hugs.' he thought grimly. "Eugene-nii, look!" Meredy said pointing towards somewhere. Eugene looked at the direction that Meredy pointed and was somewhat surprised. Meredy had found Damon and Reggie. "Oh, it's the flirt again." Eugene said with a sigh. "But he doesn't look alright let's check him out." They then ran towards those two. Back with Tsuyo and Sleeping Kogū, "I think that someone up there is just messing with me now," Tsuyo thought, as he could feel the rain splash down on himself and Kogū. He continued to move down the trail until he saw a caravan sitting in a rather open area. "A caravan in this neck of the wood? Perhaps the owners will allow us to stay for the duration of this rain." Tsuyo considered. He quickly began to run, heading for the possible temporary shelter. Inside the Caravan "Seems the rain got more heavy" Reggie said covering himself and then see Damon murmuring "I am feeling some familiar smells" Damon begins to cough "The pink-allbeautigul girl, the dragon-like one, the girlfriend of the dragon-like, the wood smell-like one" Damon stops and reggie "He is uncouscious, how he can talk and smell?" ''Reggie then goes to the door and open it "It seems he was right! Hey guys you can enter" Said reggie welcoming all. "What's wrong with the flirt?" Eugene said as he approached the semi unconcious Damon. "Looks like he needs medical herbs and treatment. I can take care of that." He then summoned some herbincal plants and forced them into Damon's mouth after grinding them. ''"When I said I wanted to fight one of these strange individuals, I didn't mean now," Tsuyo thought as he stepped into the caravan and set Kogū down on a bed. "So, my strange lookalike has submitted to a sickness of sort? I figured that his stupidity made him immune to such things." "Thanks Eugene! Now he maybe become more better!" Reggie said happily "Uhh, you all can sit whenever you want, there's no food sorry" Reggie apologize "No problem, I can just make some." Eugene said using his magic to grow fruits and vegetables. "We also have some meat. The Flirt has Giardia lamblia. It's best to get rid of it with those herbs and food." "You have a rather particular amount of knowledge when it comes to this certain things. I'm guessing that you've learned from experience?" Tsuyo pointed out. "Maybe he has some kind of plant magic or whatever" Reggie says "Now we should sleep, if u want, u can sleep here too, but I guess no ones like sleeping here, so..." "We've already brought our own sleeping arrangements." Eugene said motioning to the sleeping bags he and Meredy had. "I will sleep on the floor. However I request that Kogū be allowed to rest on the bed." Tsuyo said. "Ok then, we should sleep now. Damon says that a baby must sleep!" Reggie says cutely. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Eugene asked somewhat confused. "Perhaps he's calling Damon a baby?" Meredy guessed. "It seems rather fitting for him to go by such a title," Tsuyo remarked. "No, Damon threats me like a baby!" Reggie says "Always giving me food when I can pick up, Always taking care of me when I can!" "Okay then, we can call them the baby pair then." Eugene commented jokingly. "That'd be a funny thing to call them!" Meredy said with a giggle. Tsuyo simply leaned against a nearby wall, having a ghost of a smile on his face. "We reading out to Miniana, cuz there's a Dragon Slayer there!" Reggie says "His name is Marshall Jones, he's a Third Generation Sand Dragon Slayer" Reggie points "How many Dragon Slayers are there?" Eugene said with a hint of annoyance as it seems that more and more Dragon Slayers keep popping up. "Honestly, soon it won't be a lost magic anymore being this common." "I know right?" Meredy said. "First I only knew of Natsu and Laxus, then Gajeel and Wendy now there's a lot of them around." "That is rather questionable,"Tsuyo inputted. "Though when one thinks of it, it could be a sign of sorts." "As I saw, many ones has showed up after the Grand Magic Games thing" Reggie points "I'm afraid of Marshall. He's one of the strongest Dragon Slayers I ever saw! He just humiliated Damon in their first fight. Damon had no chance, I couldn't do anything" Reggie says with a sad face. "Wouldn't that make sense though since fire almost has no effect on ground based magic?" Eugene questioned. "Even with the shadow part of it, the idiot wouldn't be able to do much considering he lacks technique. If I actually tried, I bet he wouldn't last a minute against me." "Eugene-nii, that was a little too far!" Meredy exclaimed not wanting another fight to start. "He is still correct," Tsuyo said."If Damon only was not so ignorant." "Damon's shadow magic acts with a rubber property, through even u two are not capable of touching Marshall!" Reggie says "He has an invulnerability to all physical attacks he receive" "Who said all of my attacks are physical?" Eugene asked. "I'm well aware of Marshall's abilities and I know how to stop it. Also, I have a few friends that'd help. With them, it'll be a cinch. Where is he?" "Calm yourself, Eugene," Tsuyo called out in a calm tone. "You are getting aggravated over such little things. Quite childish, if I do say so myself. " "Uh, I wasn't getting mad." Eugene said with a confused expression. "I just want to meet and face off against strong people. I'll get to test my skills and maybe make another friend." "HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Reggie begins to laugh in a frantic manner. "You're really funny, but don't you realize that you're overestimating yourself? Marshall is not that kind of "Gets beat by number"." Reggie stopped and climbed the table. "I dislike the agreeing with the talking banana, he is right. You might be overestimating yourself." Tsuyo said while reading a book, seemingly out of nowhere. "If it was gonna be easy, it wouldn't be any fun." Eugene said with a grin for once. "If I lose, wouldn't I learn more from that than if I won? I only left that forest a couple of months ago. I want to see the different people out there and learn so I can grow even stronger." "I'm fine if u fight, but what about Meredy? Marshall's can kill u if he wants" Damon said, despite being unconscious. "She will be alone if you go and die. " Soon, a pink blade made of magic energy appeared near Damon. "Are you suggesting that I can't fend for myself?" Meredy said with a murderous undertone with Eugene trying to hold her back."You'd even be as heartless to say that Eugene-nii could just go and die." "Meredy, he's unconcious, don't do anything rash!" Eugene said as he made her dispel her magic. "Wait, if he is unconscious, how can he respond so well to your question?" Tsuyo pondered. "Maybe, his willpower?" Reggie questioned, cutting in. "I'm not saying that Eugene is gonna die, but think, if he loses, Marshall might kill him, you're gonna get alone since he's big bro, i know u don't like to be alone."Damon pointed out, still unconscious. "On the offchance that I do die, Meredy will still have my guildmates in Fairy Tail as well as her own guildmates." Eugene said. "Even so, I don't plan to die so easily." "How about this? Me and Eugene will have a battle. If he wins, we drops the conversation and we admit he is a lot stronger than we believe." Tsuyo suggested. "And if he loses,......hmm" "Damon is allowed to flirt with Meredy without Eugene making a fuse" Kogu and Reggie said in unison. "I'll take your challenge." Eugene said getting excited. "So, how far should we be from here? I don't want to hurt any bystanders near here." "Okay, first, Kogū weren't you asleep like 40 minutes ago?" Tsuyo questioned. Kogū shrugged and replied, "I was awakened by Tsuyo-sama's declaration of battle!" Tsuyo could only stare at her for a moment before turning to Eugene, " We can fight in a clearing not that far from hear. Plenty of space." "Fine with me, let's get going." Eugene said as they walked to the clearing. After reaching the selected spot, Eugene drew his bokken. " You ready?" Damon, excited from what's gonna happen, gets out of the bed, and climbing a tree, waiting for the battle. Tsuyo slowly pulled the sword from his back out of it's stealth and moved into his stance, declaring, "Of course. Let's begin!" "I won't be going so easy this time you know." Eugene said as he readied himself. "Combo: Sky Dragon's Roar + Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" A giant burst of wind was blasted at Tsuyo. "Now Ghost Road!" Tsuyo quickly dashed out the way of the deadly wind and ran towards Eugene. "He using that counter technique of his. Have to get around it somehow." ''"''Are you sure you're looking in the right direction?" Eugene asked appearing right behind Tsuyo as he put something in his mouth. "Shift: Ice Dragon's Blizzard!" A blast of icy wind blasted at Tsuyo making it difficult for him to move. "Feeling chilly? How about I warm you up? Shift: Fire Dragon's Roar!" Now a large blast of fire was shot at Tsuyo. Tsuyo simply smirked before calmly saying, "Requip: Vulcan's Gloves." A pair of red gauntlets appeared on Tsuyo's hand and his hair strangely caught on fire at the front. Tsuyo suddenly called out "Racheta" as he sent a consecrated beam of fire out at Eugene, colliding with the Fire Dragon's Roar and exploding. "Cactus Machine Gun!" Eugene shouted as several cacti fired at Tsuyo sharp needles as Eugene readies to attack again. "Ninja smoke bomb!" Eugene clapped his hands together causing a smokescreen to surround the area. Tsuyo began to spin his body around in a circular motion as fire expelled from his gauntlets, forming a dome of fire. "Trage Derulat!" The fire dome began to expand slowly, blowing away the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Eugene had dissappeared. Soon, ice began to form around the area before Eugene charged at him with bokken raised. "Attack me if you dare." He said as he charged at Tsuyo calmly looking as if he was gliding across the ice. "You know what melts ice? A simple heat wave. Caniculă!" Tsuyo called out as a wave of fire shot out of his gauntlets, heading towards Eugene while melting the ice. Eugene just smiled and kept creating ice while blocking each attack moving backwards each time. The two kept the same way of attack for a while. Tsuyo attacked with fire, Eugene defended with ice while walking backwards in a certain direction. Eugene smiled once more. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Eugene suddenly struck upward and the pressure difference, from the collision of hot and cold created a tornado that hit Tsuyo square in the face with great force and sent him flying. Tsuyo flipped in the air, landing on the ground. He held his left hand out and called out,"Requip: Masamune" His red and black gauntlets disappeared in a flash of light and were replaced with a black slick katana in a matching black stealth. Tsuyo dashed, the katana still in it's shealth, "Zero Point Style: Gentle Breeze", as Tsuyo pulled the blade out in a fluid motion and sent an air compressed projectile at Eugene. "Body shift." Eugene said letting it hit him. Instead of a huge impact, Eugene's body stretched and shot it back at Tsuyo while summoning more plants around the area. Tsuyo quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the plants and sharp wind, and brought the flat side of his blade down, slamming it on Eugene's head. To everyone's shock, the blade ripped right through Eugene before spewing gasses from his body covering Tsuyo. "Man you don't think ahead huh?" Eugene said from behind. "I made a fake me right after sending the attack back. By the way, that gas you just breathed in has a toxin that if enough is in your body, it can kill you. Also, during that time I hit you with that tornado I made you breathe in another toxin that paralyzes you after a few minutes. My magic may be based filled with life, but if used in a certain way it can cause death." ''"Man, this fight is an evasion playing game" ''Damon thought to himself. '''Oh, he is so full of crap.' '' Tsuyo thought to himself. He tried to move his limbs but found that Eugene's words to ring true. "Not only are you prevented from moving, you're magic is being blocked up the toxin." Eugene said with a serious expression. "If you lose those, you have lost the ability to fight. In a survival situation, these factors could be the difference between life or death." '''Damn, I can't move, my magic is blocked and I'm poisoned. I need a distraction.' '' Tsuyo thought, looking around. He spotted Damon up in a tree and let out a small smirk. "Oh, is that Damon flirting with your little sister?" "You must be kidding me." Eugene deadpanned. "Even if it is true, I at least know that Meredy isn't in imminent danger. Also, she'd kill him if he did anything perverted to her." "And you do realize that your sister has the innocence of a new born puppy, right?" Tsuyo questioned. "Also, I know her mother and other older brother would kill Damon for doing so." Eugene said nonchlantly. "A mother's wrath is even stronger than that of a older brother." "True," Tsuyo admitted. "Honestly, why am I even fighting you? I mean that Damon kid was the one who was practically mocking you." "I think it was to prove my skill." Eugene replied. "Well, you've seen a good ammount of it haven't you? That was fun." Tsuyo let out a grunt and replied, "Yeah, fun. Now could you please help me." "Oh right." Eugene said as he turned one of fingers into a needle and injected Tsuyo with the antidote. ''"It was a good fight! " ''Damon tought to himself "Hey I weren't mocking u!" After becoming angry for such accusation, he goes out of the tree and head back to the caravan "Think we should follow him?" Eugene asked as he saw Damon leave. "Seeing as our teammates are in his carven, we have little choice." Tsuyo commented, un-equiping his katana and began to stretching arms and legs, trying to get the feeling back. ''"Why does everyone say I'm a disturbing?! Damn, I do everything to make friendship with girls, not like I'm flirting with em just trying to becomer intimate" ''Damon thought going and entering the caravan Upon arriving back to the caravan, The three of them found a meal prepared. "Oh you guys are back. How'd the fight go?" Meredy asked curiously. Tsuyo let out a small grunt and replied, "It went well. Your brother is a powerful adversary but I'm not too sure of his full strength." Tsuyo sat down and began to clean his sword on his back. Damon just sit in the chair being quiet, then grabs the food and begins to eat. "You're a strong adversary too Tsuyo." Eugene said as he also began to eat. "You almost made me go all out. Thank goodness that didn't happen or you'd be a bloody mess right now. Well, that was fun though." "Guys, We need to get to Miniana! Of course after the lunch" Damon said "Why Miniana?" Eugene asked curiously. "Marshall is up there" Damon says after finishing eating. "Might be fun." Eugene replied. "I just need to remember to use those Destio plants when I fight that guy. I won't be able to dry up then." "I will fight him, leave it to me please, I'm asking u to!" Damon says with a serious expression "Why do you have to go at it alone?" Eugene questioned. "Why bring us if you're doing that anyway? If anything, out of the three of us, I've analyzed you to have the least fighting capabilities. I won't stop you but I just want to know." '''The better question is why are we even getting involved?' ''Tsuyo thought, deadpanned. He sighed and looked at Kogū, who was playing with stuffed giraffe. "I'm not being rudeness, I heard from Kogu you four are gonna in that way too, i just wanted to help with transport" Damon hair covers his eyes "Marshall is is going to destroy Miniana which is the Orphan Capital, u don't know why, but I'm ready out to there, and to fight him, I want u guys, cuz u can evacuate the city in time, I'm gonna retard him" Damon then gets up "I'm not forcing no one" Damon said serious. Damon was then hit in the head by Eugene. "Don't go acting like the great hero. You're so annoying." Eugene said getting annoyed. "I'll be fighting Marshall whether you like it or not." "I'm coming too." Meredy chimed in. "We are going as well" Kogū cheered, jumping up excitedly. Tsuyo simply sighed, knowing arguring was simply a waste of time. "See? You're not taking the hero title that easily" Eugene said with a smirk. "Listen up! U have that smoke techniques from plant type or whatever! I know most of ur techniques are like that as I saw your fight with Tsuyo! If you uses it on Marshall, he will get escapes the fight and then will destroy the city! U're not the type of opponent!" Damon said angry and climbed the caravan "Do you really have the right to be judging our fighting style when you can barely hold on 5 min against me?" Eugene said. "But thanks for the tip. We just don't use smokescreens. I have other ways to fight." '''Ugh, This is gonna go on for a while.' ''Tsuyo noted, as he was eating a riceball that he grabbed from his pouch. "So tell me your ways" Damon says with an friendly smile and then stretch his arm with the Shadows of his Dragon Slayer magic and brings Eugene to his side. "Besides my own techniques, I'll bring along my entire guild into this fight." Eugene said with a smirk. "Eugene-nii doesn't literally mean that last part." Meredy explained. "You'll just have to see." "Yeah, and we'll do everything we can to help as well." Kogū said, rather determinted. She completely missed Tsuyo almost choking on his riceball, before he spat it back up. "I think you'll create wood clones of them" Damon said "Incorrect." Eugene deadpanned. "You'll just have to see." "Yosh! I can't wait to see how this will turn out." Kogū proclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement. "What about you, Tsuyo-sama?" Tsuyo let out a light grunt, but smiled at her cheerful nature. "Well, I'm sure we'll just have to wait like Eugene-san said." "Ur magic is so cool!" Damon said with his eyes shining After a time, like 4 hours, the caravan reach Miniana outside "Well, it's night again, damn" Reggie said Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:History Category:RP Category:Storyline